


奎八6

by tongletong



Category: tong le tong
Genre: 奎八 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 18:37:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19950961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tongletong/pseuds/tongletong





	奎八6

该如何去形容一见钟情，再见倾心这种事啊！  
徐明浩看着面前这个给自己带来无限愉悦的男人，为什么会这么喜欢他？就像有肌肤饥渴症一样的迷恋着他，看着他的嘴巴就想和他进行唾液交换的那种亲密。  
徐明浩舔了舔嘴唇，搂住金珉奎的脖子张嘴就含住他的上唇，用舌尖舔舐他的牙龈会有一种类似于心痒的感觉，然后伸出舌头等待着对方用舌尖反复缠绕打着圈，就这样无限次的交换唾液的过程中，下体相连的部分也丝毫不温柔的被进入着，徐明浩觉得自己快要晕厥，太舒服了！  
无论是金珉奎用力亲吻自己的时候，还是他用力顶弄自己的时候，又或是他从下到上慢慢抚摸自己的时候，都让徐明浩舒服的要命！  
金珉奎喜欢把手指伸进自己的嘴里，逗弄着做爱时无处安放的舌头，每次手指离开时扯出的银丝都让徐明浩觉得无比色情，金珉奎会用自己舔湿的手在胸前最敏感的地方一下一下的画着圈圈，等到自己求饶的时候才会大发慈悲的含住那个地方，像接吻一样，用舌头一点点的碾压舔弄，另一边也不会被冷落，指尖按压揉捏，轻咬着下唇的嘴里溢出压抑的呻吟，心里像羽毛一下一下的拍打着。  
“啊...mingyu....”终究是无法压制这舒服的快感，脚趾蜷缩，大腿内侧磨蹭着身上人的腰际！  
“唔...”金珉奎低沉的喘息。徐明浩像上瘾般的听不腻，更加用力的用相连的部分吸住身上的人！  
“珉奎....mingyu ....好喜欢....啊哈....喜欢珉奎在我身体里.....”煽情的情话从来都只会让相爱的人更加抓狂。  
“明浩....我也.....喜欢.....嗯啊....想呆在明浩的里面...想每天都和明浩融为一体....明浩想要吗？”  
“想啊....啊啊....珉奎....融为一体！想要全部的珉奎...太喜欢了....啊嗯....”搂住珉奎的手无意识的在背后留下抓痕，不疼，却更心痒难耐！  
“我也....太喜欢了....呼呼.....要留在里面吗？我的精液....明浩想要吗？”啃咬着身下人的脖颈，听到他小奶猫般的呜咽，更加发狠的顶入的更深，想要把一切都给他，也想要拿走他的一切！迫切的要在他体内留下自己的东西！  
“嗯呜...不要问我....为什么....要问我....唔唔....明明知道...答案....mingyu....要mingyu的精液....”还是忍不住回答了那个显而易见的答案，得到爱人更加深入的插弄！要高潮了！徐明浩在白光中看见第一次见到珉奎时的样子，汗水打湿衣衫头发，随着撩起的头发露出的带着虎牙的傻笑！  
徐明浩高潮了！夹紧的双腿和一阵阵发紧的小穴让金珉奎着魔般更加深入，发狠的抽插，想要惩罚这个让自己抓狂的爱人！  
“呃啊....宝贝....小穴喝牛奶了....”  
“呜...珉奎的....牛奶....小穴要喝掉....”  
射进小穴的精液随着性器的抽出缓缓往外流出，徐明浩反射性夹住的举动被金珉奎看在眼里，眼里的宠溺渐渐变了味，又是无眠的一夜了！  
天生一对，到底需要什么条件？  
条件就是...金珉奎和徐明浩！


End file.
